Haciendo el loco
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Es mejor tener a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos mucho más. Parece que estar atado con las posibilidades de morir por alguien como él era un acto peligroso... "era".


Jason Brody estaba atado en una silla vieja, sin compañía en una habitación bastante pequeña de paredes de piedra marrones, agrietadas y con pequeñas plantas, el suelo estaba sucio, polvoriento cuyas esporas pululaban por la zona, no había luz mas que la de un pequeño foco amarillo puesto en el techo. Jason se sentía enfermo, tenía náuseas ante un pestilente olor que inundó la habitación, veía una cama polvorienta, lo que daría por recostarse ahí, podía escuchar risas o groserías a través de una puerta de metal, todas dirigiéndose a Brody. No sabía qué hacer, qué pensar, su voz y voto estaban sellados por una cinta negra en su boca impidiendo que este hablara. Vaas entró, silbando, al ingresar cerró la puerta, tenía una sonrisa muy peculiar, esos ojos, grandes globos color café miraban con un sentimiento oscuro, esa locura se vio muy bien reflejada a través de la penetrante mirada de Montenegro.

—Hola... Jason. ¡Amiguito! ¿Te gusta nuestra... Sala de tortura? Hemos pensado en..., oh joder, no recuerdo muy bien... —Vaas hizo una pausa, poniendo una mesa vieja de madera podrida en medio de los dos — Lo tengo, ya lo tengo. Hemos pensado en traer aquí a cada... ¡BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA como tú! ¿No te gusta la idea?.

Jason comenzó a mostrar un tono rojo en su rostro, trataba de liberarse moviéndose de derecha a izquierda, Vaas lo tomó y le tiró al suelo, pateando a Brody, este cayó, golpeando su cabeza causando un ligero sangrado.

—Oh... ¿Estás herido? ¡No es asunto mío! Debiste pensar muy bien con quién te has metido. Vamos a ver, te cargaste mis almacenes de armas, nos quitaste los puestos de vigilancia y se los diste a esos perros falderos de mi hermana... —Volvió a levantar al chico, sus miradas se cruzaron, una generando odio, otra un amor enfermizo, tóxico —Tus manos, mira tus putas manos chico. ¿Lo ves o eres tan estúpido para no notarlo? ¡Están manchadas de sangre! Justo... justo como las mías, quiero escucharte, te quitaré la cinta si me prometes no sacar mierda de tu boca ¿Está bien? ¿No me haces caso? ¡VOLTEA A VERME Y RESPONDE, CABRÓN HIJO DE PERRA!

Vaas le arrancó la cinta, causando dolor en Jason.

—¡Yo no soy como tú! Eres solo un loco, un psicópata sádico que mata por placer... ¡Déjame ir! —Habló el norteamericano, escupiendo a la cara de Montenegro.

—Eres una perrita muy coqueta, debo admitirlo ¿No escuchaste bien? Te dije que no soltaras mierdas de tu sucia boca, ahora te castigaré —Sentenció Vaas, sacando un cuchillo bastante afilado, parecido a uno utilizado en sacrificios.

Jason no se inmutaba, los trucos de Montenegro, su forma de hablar, esa expresión cada vez se hacía más peculiar, mirando con indiferencia.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué estás diciendo Señor cuchillo? ¿Que quieres matar a este cabrón? —Comenzó a dirigirse al cuchillo el hombre cuya definición de locura tenía presente —¿Qué le quieres cortar el puto cuello?

Jason no decía nada, volvió a escupir causando enojo en ese hombre.

—¿Y qué me vas a hacer? ¿Asustarme? ¿Matarme? No eres nada mas que un payaso falto de atención que juega a hacerse el loco para tener respeto —Brody se dirigía, comenzando a reír —Oh... ¿Estás herido? ¡No es asunto mío! Debiste pensar muy bien con quién te has metido. Me está cansando tu voz, mi tortura inició cuando entraste aquí y no parabas de hablar y hablar, hacías un gran favor manteniendo esa...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas porque Montenegro apuntó con el cuchillo a la garganta de Brody.

—Como vuelvas a hablar te juro que...

—¿Me juras qué? ¿Rajarme el cuello? No eres capaz ni de llegar a eso, me odias pero, también gustas verme sufrir, que esté atado por ti te encanta ¿No es así? —Bufó, dando una pequeña lamida al trozo de metal. —¿Te hago un recuento de las veces que me tuviste atrapado por cuerdas y lazos?

Vaas le sonrió, trataba de hallar alguna palabra de su gran vocabulario que incluía obscenidades o maldiciones pero, no encontró algo útil para atacar las palabras de Jason, no sabía quién era el domado, la víctima en ese juego. Era verdad, Montenegro gustaba mucho atar a las personas para después votarles la cabeza a tiros, sin remordimientos. Recordó las veces en que dejó vivir a Brody, cuando lo lanzó a una cascada con un pie atado a un bloque de piedra y este tenía cuerdas en las manos, no las había dejado tan apretadas, con el propósito de que Jason luchara por su vida y se salvara o aquella vez que puso un encendedor en uno de los bolsillos del americano y tiempo después disparó a esa zona para dejarlo inconsciente, su objetivo nunca fue asesinarlo, sólo quería jugar con él.

—¿Sin palabras? Vamos hombre, quítame esto y, podemos hablar sobre nuestras diferencias, mismas que incluyen intento de homicidio y secuestro. Mis amigos y hermano están fuera de esta isla, ya he muerto para ellos, me estoy empezando a sentir como tú: abandonado, dejado atrás. ¿No es así lo que hizo tu hermana contigo? Creo que... —Las palabras del chico volvieron a ser cortadas, esta vez era algo mucho más serio.

—Como la vuelvas a mencionar, estarás muy, pero muy jodido. ¿Tú qué sabes de mí? ¿Un incrédulo cuya vida fue rodeada de lujos cree poder comprender algo que no existe? Cierra la puta boca y... deja de mirarme así, ¡NO SOY ALGUIEN POR QUIEN DEBAN SENTIR LÁSTIMA! ¡Cállate! —El hombre de cabello mohicano sentenció, propinando un golpe a puño cerrado a la cara de Jason, tomando a este del cuello, con odio. —Solo cállate y deja de mirarme así.

No decían nada, Vaas procedió a desatar al chico, a su prisionero. Él en vez de huir o asesinar a ese lunático asestando con una daga a su cuello prefirió ir por la puerta, salir y mostrarse indiferente ante los piratas que le apuntaban con rifles de asalto o pistolas, siguió caminando sin mirar atrás, era cansado lidiar con esos bastardos, había matado a muchos, se preguntó cómo fue la posible que lo capturaron, bajar la guardia o algo más insignificante. Fue una experiencia curiosa, creyó que, pudo jugar con su "némesis" haciendo que este explotara, aunque se arriesgó, Vaas pudo enterrar ese cuchillo pero no lo hizo, tenía planes más oscuros, mismos que darían fin en el anochecer, estando ambos en un sitio bastante cómodo, una pobre cama fue testigo de lo que ocurrió momentos después.


End file.
